deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/Thumbnails / Death Battles ideas
Hi everyone, here's my page of thumbnails and requesting thumbnails (which represents also some of death battle ideas I have). If you use my thumbnails, please credit me / mention my name. I will stop taking requests from next week during at least 2 weeks. ''' '''Remember, when I take requests I sometimes just need time to do them. Also, some are sheduled. However, sometimes the requests can be too difficult for me when there is too much criterias (or a specific criteria sometimes). So, in this case, I find a compromise (or a solution) or if it isn't possible I can give up (even if I really don't want that). Of course, if I decide to not do your request I will warn you, and I will tell you why I can't make it. Please understand. 'DEATH BATTLE THUMBNAILS' IDEAS UPLOADED -1 Amy VS Peach.png|Amy VS Peach (by DoomFest) -2 Pikachu VS Miaouss VS Rondoudou.png|Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -3 Fei Long VS Lei Wulong.png|Fei Long VS Lei Wulong (by DoomFest) -4 Nina Williams VS Mileena.png|Nina Williams VS Mileena (by DoomFest) -5 Shikamaru VS Daraen.png|Shikamaru VS Robin (by DoomFest) -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Tails VS Fox (by DoomFest) -7 Crocodile VS Gaara.png|Crocodile VS Gaara (by Doomfest) -8 Catwoman VS Rouge.png|Catwoman VS Rouge (by Doomfest) -9 Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest).png|Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest) -10 Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) -11 Banjo & Kazooie VS Duo Duck Hunt (by Doomfest).png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Duck Hunt Duo (by Doomfest) -12 Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest).png|Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest) -13 Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest).png|Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest) -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest) -15 James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest).png|James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest) -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest) -17 Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest).png|Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest) -18 Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest).png|Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest) -19 Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest).png|Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest) -20 Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest).png|Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest) -21 Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest) -22 Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest).png|Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest) -23 Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest).png|Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest) -24 Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) 1st slideshow *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Peach (Mario Bros.) Sonic beats Mario, Tails beats Luigi, so what will be the result of a clash between their damsel in distress ? *Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale The three most popular Pokemon in Japan meet each other in a battle to the death ! *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Lei Wulong (Tekken) A brawl between a reference to Bruce Lee and a reference to Jackie Chan ! *Nina Williams (Tekken) VS Mileena (Mortal Kombat) Femmes fatale, purple clothes, art of assasination, rivalry with their sisters. Who's gonna prevail ? *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) VS Robin (Fire Emblem) These two strategists oppose their plan of attack ! *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) VS Fox Mc Cloud (Starfox) Two foxes expert on weaponry brawl into a gadget battle ! *Crocodile (One Piece) VS Gaara (Naruto) Who between these two is the best sand user ? *Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) Once again, Catwoman faces a bat. But this time, it's a female thief like her. *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) VS Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Two dark personnalities, which reveal to not be so bad near to their deaths. Who between these two executors is the best ? *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) Little Red Riding Hood remake ! The outcome of this fight will it be different from Charles Perrault's original version ? *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) Two animals with their birds. Which funny duo will kill the other ? *Vile (Mega Man X) VS Dark Samus (Metroid) Two dark robots, rivals of Mega Man and Samus ! *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS'' Siegfried (Soul Calibur) ''After Link VS Cloud, this is an other "Blondies with legendary blade" fight ! *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) Who between these two special forces women will be the best soldier ? *James Bond (James Bond) VS Agent 47 (Hitman) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) VS Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) VS Yoda (Star Wars) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) VS Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) VS Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Spyro (Spyro) VS Gon (Gon) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) VS Seth (Street Fighter) *Nester (Nintendo Magazine) VS Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) (quite a joke) *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Brook (One Piece) *Dracula (Castlevania) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) -26 Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -27 Mitsurugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest).png|Misturugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest) -28 Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest).png|Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest) -29 Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest) -30 Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest).png|Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest) -31 Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest).png|Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest) -32 King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest).png|King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest) -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest) -34 Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest).png|Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest) -35 Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest).png|Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest) -36 Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest).png|Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest) -37 Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest).png|Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest) -38 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest) -39 Grey Fullbuster VS Jin Kisaragi (by Doomfest).png|Gray VS Jin Kizanagi (by Doomfest) -40 Battle Royale Cyborgs de Mortal Kombat (by Doomfest).png|Mortal Kombat's Cyborg Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -41 Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest).png|Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest) -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|Ken VS Terry (by Doomfest) -43 Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest).png|Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest) -44 Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest).png|Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest) -45 Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest) -46 Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest).png|Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest) -47 Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest).png|Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest) -48 Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest).png|Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest) -49 Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuhi (by Doomfest).png|Jin VS Akira (by Doomfest) -50 X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) 2nd slideshow *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) VS Kenshin Himura *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) VS Daisy (Mario Bros. ) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) VS Martian ManHunter (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) VS Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) (deleted for the moment) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) VS Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dialga (Pokémon) VS Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) VS Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Steve Fox (Tekken) VS Dudley (Street Fighter) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) VS Jin Kisinagi (Blazblue) *Mortal Kombat's Cyborgs Battle Royale *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) VS Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Stitch (Disney) VS Agumon (Digimon) *Zero (Mega Man X) VS KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Terminator * Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) VS Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) VS Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Arceus (Pokémon) VS Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Akira Yuhi (Virtua Fighter) *X (Mega Man X) VS Iron Man (Marvel) -51 Pit VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Pit VS Link (by Doomfest) -52 Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest).png|Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest) -53 Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest).png|Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest) -54 Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest).png|Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest) -55 Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest).png|Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest) -56 Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest).png|Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest) -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest) -58 Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest).png|Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest) -59 Sebastian VS Dio (By Doomfest).png|Sebastian VS Dio (by Doomfest) Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest) 3rd slideshow *Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Link (Zelda) *Captain America (Marvel) VS Proto Man (Mega Man) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) VS Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) VS Rayman (Rayman) *Beast (Marvel) VS Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Kite (.hack) VS Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Neo (Matrix) VS Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) VS Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) VS Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros.) SHEDULED *Villager (Animal Crossing) VS Spike (Ape Escape) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Zato-One (Guilty Gear) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) VS Black Cat (Marvel) *Gouken (Street Fighter) VS Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale : Yamcha VS Krillin VS Tien *Psylocke (Marvel) VS Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Arystar Krory III (D. Gray-Man) VS Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) VS Aquaman (DC Comics) *Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) VS Red (Pokemon) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) VS Superboy (DC Comics) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) VS Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) /i see that more like a joke fight/ *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Deadpool (Marvel) SUGGESTIONS AND DEMANDS '' Neil McCauley VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Neil Mc Cauley VS Dallas (by DoomFest) Cyrax VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Cyrax VS Terminator (by DoomFest) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto (By Doomfest) Spinal VS May (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS May (by Doomfest) Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest).png|Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest) Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) Wario & Waluigi VS Payday Gang (by Doomfest).png|Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang (by Doomfest) Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest).png|Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest) Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest).png|Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest) Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest) Erza Scarlet VS Rukia Kuchiki (by Doomfest).png|Erza VS Rukia (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest) Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest).png|Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest) Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest.png|Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest).png|Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest) Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest).png|Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest) Cassie Cage VS C.Viper (by Doomfest).png|Cassie Cage VS C. Viper (by Doomfest) Gordon Ramsay VS Jeremy Kyle (by Doomfest).png|Ramsay VS Kyle (by Doomfest) Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest).png|Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest) Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest) Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest).png|Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest) Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest).png|Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest) Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest).png|Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest) Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest).png|Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest) Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest) H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest).png|H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest) Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest).png|Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest) Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest).png|Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest) Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest) Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest).png|Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest) Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest) X VS Young Link (by Doomfest).png|X VS Young Link (by Doomfest) '' UPLOADED Requested by : *'Apro319' : ''Neil McCauley VS Dallas *'MickySR2112''' : Cyrax VS The Terminator, Gen VS Heihachi, Batman VS Iron Man, Spawn VS Vegeta, Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang, Cassie Cage VS C. Viper, Ramsay VS Kyle, Magneto VS Lodestar, Mario VS Knuckles, Goku VS Ryu and Naruto, Sonic and Tails VS Rayman and Globox, Aang VS Delsin Rowe, Asura VS Hulk VS Broly, Maxvell VS Emmet, Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang, Mario VS Batman, Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible *'DeathBattleMike' : Naruto VS Luffy *'BMHKain' : Spinal VS May, Link VS Alundra *'BonBooker' : Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang *'Oshawott777' : Ridley VS Tiki, Villager VS Pete *'ArachnioGia' : Erza VS Rukia, Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral, Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma *'MarioVsSonicFan' : Amigo VS Aiai *'Awesomecartoongames ': Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox, Sokka VS Ron Stoppable, Crash VS Spyro *'Different AWCs' : Espio VS Knuckles, Perry VS Mr Kat, Rayquaza VS Shenron, Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi, H-sien Ko VS Taokaka, X VS Young Link SUGGESTIONS TAKEN Requested by : *'Awesomecartoongames' : ''Ice King VS Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *'Oshawott777 : Omochao VS Navi, Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a teenage robot) VS Bender (Futurama) *'''MickySR2112 : Deathstroke VS Spider-Man, Peach VS Chun-Li, Smaug (Lords of the Rings) VS Ridley VS Deathwing (World of Warcraft) DEATH BATTLE SHOW SSJ God Goku VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|SSG Goku VS Superman Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles VS Donkey Kong *SSG Goku VS Superman (Goku VS Superman 2) *Knuckles VS Donkey Kong OTHERS The Winner is Iwata (by Doomfest).png|Our winner is Iwata (by Doomfest) Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (by Doomfest).png|Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (by Doomfest) Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang (by Doomfest) *Our Winner is Iwata - Iwata Tribute *Death Battle : Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman *Joke Death Battle : Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang 'ONE MINUTE MELEE THUMBNAILS' Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest).png|Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest) Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest).png|Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest) Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest).png|Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest) Mario VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Link (by Doomfest) Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest).png|Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest) Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest).png|Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest) Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest).png|Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest) Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest).png|Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest) Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest) Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest).png|Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest) Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest) IDEAS 1st slideshow *Machamp (Pokemon) VS Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Deadpool (Marvel) VS Red Hood (DC Comics) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Kaname Tosen (Bleach) (guessed by BMHKain) *Mario (Mario Bros.) Link (Zelda) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Black Widow (Marvel) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) ''(Rouge guessed by MickSR2112) *Shanks Leroux (One Piece) VS Jiraya (Naruto) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Arthur (Ghosts'N'Goblins) VS Sir Daniel (Medievil) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Kirby (Kirby) VS Pac-Man (Pac-Man) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Akuma (Street Fighter) VS Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Mickey Mouse (Disney) VS Pikachu (Pokemon) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) VS Lex Luthor (DC Comics) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' ''''SHEDULED (guess the opponent !)'' *Samus Aran (Metroid) VS Doctor Doom (Marvel) (guessed by BMHKain) '(coming soon)' *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS ??? (coming soon) Hint : ??? : "Me too I fight for thrills !!' *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS Link (Zelda) Round 2 *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) VS ??? Hint : Kakashi : "I will copy you before you do." *Cyborg (DC Comics) VS Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) (guessed by MickySR2112) *Nami (One Piece) VS ??? Hint : Weather control. *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) VS Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) (guessed by BMHKain) *Chuck Norris VS Superman (DC Comics)'' (guessed by MickySR2112)'' REQUESTED THUMBNAILS Requested by : RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest).png|RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest) Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest).png|Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest) Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest).png|Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest) Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest).png|Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest) Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest) Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest).png|Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest) *'ArachnoGia' : Scorpion VS RED (Nes Creepypasta) *'BMHKain' : Orphe VS Strider Hien, Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle, Slayer VS Friede *'MickySR2112' : Mew VS Majin Buu, Batman VS Morrigan SUGGESTIONS TAKEN ''''MY GUESS FOR THE FUTURE OMM MATCH-UPS *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) VS Polygon Man (Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) VS Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros.) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) VS Kenshin Himura *Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) VS Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ippo VS Little Mac (Punch-Out!) *Green Arrow (DC Comics) VS Hawkeye (Marvel) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) VS Naruto (Naruto) *Ghost Rider (Marvel) VS Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Link (Zelda) VS Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) VS Wario (Mario Bros.) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Ryu (Street Fighter) *B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) VS Peacock (Skull Girls) Category:Blog posts